


Pebbles & Sand

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Beach House, F/F, Female Friendship, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Small Towns, Strong Female Characters, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol & Therese go out for breakfast at a  town beach in Massachusetts.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 28





	Pebbles & Sand

“I’m about to leave without you,” Carol threatened, holding the screen door inches apart. She wore a baggy white blouse with a pair of tall navy blue shorts. Looking through the sunlight with her eyes squinting behind a pair of sunglasses, she felt Therese’s bare shoulder knock into her, hurrying along. The young female was busy slipping on a pair of olive green canvas shoes with the rope laces untied.

Therese playfully pressed up against Carol, poking her nose along her jawline.

The two women left their rented beach house with the door flapping shut behind them. Descending a flight of wooden stairs, they soon met up with pebbles and sand. Getting inside the car, they drove into the town beach to grab some breakfast.

A slick, pepper-haired waiter handed them each a menu inside the sea fisherman style diner they went to. The place was called Howie Divin’ with kerosine lanterns and dried-up starfish strung up to the ceiling. All the walls were netted with old picture frames of sea captains and sailors nailed up throughout the restaurant. The food area included a large carved sculpture of a mermaid displayed at the front where customers paid at the desk counter on their way out.

Two cups of hot coffee were set below for each woman. Carol exchanged a bemused look over their table while scooping some sugar out. Therese picked up her drink and blew off the steam rising above it.

“It's interesting here,” she said.

“I know how to pick them,” Carol replied, taking a satisfying breath. “Maybe later I can get your picture taken with that mermaid...”

Therese snorted into her coffee, almost dropping the cup. Carol laughed and plucked some napkins off the tacky lobster holder near the salt ‘n pepper and passed them over. Nobody seemed to take notice and kept enjoying their meals at their tables.


End file.
